


Of Tattoos and Intended

by hybryd0



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has been dreaming of falling for as long as he can remember, but all he wants to do is fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Tattoos and Intended

He’s falling and all around him the people he knows are falling too. The wind whips through his hair and pulls at his clothes. It’s an exhilarating feeling. He whoops with excitement and around him the others are laughing and having a good time.

One by one, the people around him begin to pair up and though he can’t hear them, he knows they’re speaking each other’s Words. The beautifully intricate tattoos of wings on their backs become real ones and they cease falling and start flying. He thinks nothing of it, the ground is still a long ways away. He has plenty of time for his Intended to find him.

But the ground is getting closer and no one is coming for him. The thrill of the fall slowly turns to horror as he realizes his Intended isn’t coming.

Closer and closer, the ground is looming with rocky spikes and clear death. He screams in mortal terror…

Kurt sat up with a soft cry, hands pressed over his thundering heart. He gasped for breath, unable to shake off the terror of his dream. With one trembling hand he wiped the sweat off his forehead and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

Slowly, he managed to get his breathing under control though he still felt shaky. He laid back and sighed, flinging his arm over his face. He’d been having that dream since high school started and it was seriously getting old.

xXxXxXx

The locker room was empty when Kurt trudged in. He wasn’t sure why he’d let the boys talk him into trying out for kicker again, but once Coach Beiste heard what an amazing kicker Kurt was there was no getting out of it. She’d given a over all speech about acceptance and teammates, but Kurt knew there was only so much she could do. He decided not to give them any reason to accuse him of ogling them and instead avoided the locker room until he was sure they were all gone.

He had just pulled his shirt off when he heard a voice come from behind him. The voice was familiar, but the word was not. The effect was instantaneous. Warmth spread through his body and his back tingled. It felt not unlike the warmth of an impending orgasm. But that wasn’t what happened. Instead, his wing unfurled with a great whoosh and it stole the breath from him.

For a long moment Kurt just stood there in shock. He’d heard stories about what it was like to get one’s wings, but he was still unprepared. It was the most amazing feeling in the world and for the first time ever he actually felt powerful.

Once the amazement wore off, Kurt folding his wings around himself a looked down, seeing them for the first time. The feathers were vibrant blue speckled with white and gold caps on the end. They were soft to the touch and fluttered of their own accord.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a gentle touch ruffle the feathers where the wings sprouted from his back. Kurt spun around too fast and his feet tangled together, but before he could fall strong hands grabbed him. Looking up, Kurt locked eyes with one Sam Evans, who stared back at him.

“You spoke my Word,” Kurt said softly.

Sam reached out and cupped Kurt’s cheek. “I did.”

“You’re my Intended,” Kurt leaned into the touch, gazing up at the jock. “Are you—I mean, is this okay?”

“Why wouldn’t it be okay?” Sam asked, brushing his thumb across Kurt’s soft skin.

Kurt snorted. “Because I’m a guy and you’re straight.”

“I hate labels, Kurt. That’s the first thing you should know,” Sam said. “The second is that I’m a coward.”

“Sam--.”

“I’ve been attracted to you since the moment I saw you dancing in the courtyard,” Sam said. “I was going to ask you out, but then I saw how homophobic this place is and I chickened out. I decided playing the straight jock would be safer.”

Kurt was silent, staring up at the teen who had become one of his closest friends. On one hand he wanted to be mad that Sam had been lying from day one. It would have been nice to have had someone else out and proud in the school, someone else to stand with him.

On the other hand, he couldn’t really blame Sam. The homophobia in Lima was scary and as proud as Kurt was even he would have hidden if he weren’t so painfully obvious. Sam had every right to stay in the closet. What mattered was that he seemed ready to come out of it.

“I’m sorry,” Sam said after Kurt was silent for a long stretch.

“No, you have nothing to be sorry for, Sam,” Kurt said in return. He lifted his own hand to palm Sam’s cheek. Kurt’s breath hitched as Sam turned and pressed his lips to his skin. “You-You don’t have to come out now, if you don’t want. I don’t have to speak your Word.”

Sam pulled back and looked at Kurt as if he’d lost his mind. “Why in the world would I not want you to speak my Word? I want my wings too y’know.”

“Are you sure you want everyone to know? Are you sure you’re ready for the ceremony?” Kurt asked.

“Without sounding like the most cliché that ever clichéd, yes I want you and everything that comes with having you, ceremonies and all.”

Kurt felt his heart swell with warmth for the teen in front of him. He’d heard that the Word did more than just bring ones wings to life. There had always been talks of soul bonding and other cliché nonsense that Kurt had always scoffed at, but secretly yearned to have. He’d almost thought he’d found it with Blaine, until they’d looked at each other’s tattoos and not been able to decipher a Word.

“Unless you’re not ready,” Sam said quickly, blue eyes scanning Kurt’s face. “I didn’t mean to just blurt it out like that. If you’re not ready for the ceremonies and everything then I completely understand.”

“Sam,” Kurt spoke up before the other boy could keep going. “I have my wings now, they don’t go back. If I walk around without my Intended, everyone will think my Intended was too embarrassed to be seen with me.”

“I’m not embarrassed to be seen with you,” Sam said.

“Then let me speak your Word and we can show off our wings together.”

Sam turned so that his back was to Kurt and then pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the side. Kurt couldn’t help but reach out and touch the flawless skin before him, tracing the smooth curves of the tattoo. Muscles rippled beneath his fingers and a shiver worked down the other boy’s spine.

“Please,” the blonde whispered.

Kurt traced the elegant lines of the Word, hidden within the intricate design and meant only for his eyes. As his fingers traced over it, he spoke the Word and felt the power of it tingle on his lips. Instantly Sam’s skin rippled and then the wings unfurled from the tattoo and spread wide, looking for all the world like they’d always been there.

The breath whooshed out of Kurt’s lungs because the beauty before him was nothing less than breathtaking. They were the purest white with black markings not unlike a snow owl’s feathers. The need to touch them was overwhelming and there was no reason to fight it. He reached out and ran one finger down a feather, watching in fascination as a shiver rippled across Sam’s skin.

“Evans, what’s taking so long?”

Both teens jumped as Puck’s brash voice interrupted the perfect silence of their moment. Kurt twisted around just in time for Puck to come around the corner and see them in all their winged glory. The jock’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.

“Holy shit,” Puck exclaimed. “Y-you’ve got your wings.”

“Brilliant observation Captain Obvious,” Kurt shot back.

Puck continued to stare in shock. Kurt couldn’t blame him too much. It was almost unheard of for teenagers to find their Intended. Some people never found their Intended and died without ever seeing their wings. Kurt couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

Puck took a step forward, hesitated, and then took another step forward. “Can I see them?”

Kurt flexed the powerful muscles meant to let him fly and flared his wings wide. He heard two separate sharp intakes of breath-one from Puck and the other from Sam. Kurt glanced over his shoulder at his Intended just as the other boy reached out to stroke the vibrantly colored feathers. Kurt gasped and shuddered at the sharp spike of arousal the simple touch brought him.

“Wow,” Puck said in awe. He then shook his head as if trying to knock something loose. “I guess it’s a good thing you forgot your phone, Evans.”

“Yeah,” Sam said. Kurt could hear the dopey smile in his voice.

The smirk slid off Puck’s face as quickly as it had appeared. “This isn’t gonna be easy.”

“I know,” Sam replied. Kurt shivered a little as Sam’s big, warm hand curled around his shoulder.

Puck nodded. “No matter what, you’re my boys and I’ve got your backs.”

The sentiment was a welcome one. Puck had changed a lot since his pre-Glee days. He’d stopped bullying even the lowest loser. He’d made a concentrated effort to be better after his stop in Juvie. That made him a bigger bad ass in Kurt’s eyes.

“Thanks man,” Sam said and reached past Kurt to share a fist bump with Puck.

“Well, I’ll leave you two alone,” Puck said , he turned to leave, then stopped and turned back. “You know you can’t get down and dirty until after the Bonding, right?”

Sam laughed while Kurt flushed from his cheeks down. “Get outta here.”

Puck laughed and disappeared, the sound of the locker room door slamming assuring them they were alone. For a long moment they just stood there with Sam’s hand on Kurt’s shoulder and both of them just breathing together. A lot of things were going to change for them, but for that one moment they could stand there together in peace and revel in the new feeling between them.

xXxXxXx

He’s falling and all around him the people he knows are falling too. The wind whips through his hair and pulls at his clothes. It’s an exhilarating feeling. He whoops with excitement and around him the others are laughing and having a good time.

One by one, the people around him begin to pair up and though he can’t hear them, he knows they’re speaking each other’s Words. The beautifully intricate tattoos of wings on their backs become real ones and they cease falling and start flying. He thinks nothing of it, the ground is still a long ways away. He has plenty of time for his Intended to find him.

But the ground is getting closer and no one is coming for him. The thrill of the fall slowly turns to horror as he realizes his Intended isn’t coming.

Closer and closer, the ground is looming with rocky spikes and clear death. He screams in mortal terror…and Sam appears beside him. 

“Don’t be afraid,” Sam says.

The terror drains away from him and Kurt smiles. “I’m not.”


End file.
